Just A Dream
by NoxIris63
Summary: He promised her that they would be together forever after the revolution. What if they can't because of something unforeseen? "This must be a dream," she thought to herself. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Oneshot. Eponine/Enjolras


**Hi everyone! This is my first_ Les Miserables_ fanfic, and I am so excited about it. However, to forewarn you all, it is sad (sorry!). Carrie Underwood's song "Just a Dream" really made me motivated to write this. I also know that Eponine is not entirely in character, but I had to make her more vulnerable and open. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and I appreciate reviews so much, even if they are constructive criticism. **

**-Iris**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own _Les Miserables_, or the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood (which I used for a reference for this story).**

O..O

"Please, Enjolras, don't go." Eponine felt the tears burning in her eyes as she grabbed onto the man's shirt. For the past months, Eponine constantly heard about the talks of Revolution from her fiancé, but she never thought that it would happen. No. She knew it was going to happen. She dreamed that it was not going to. She did not want to see her beloved walk out the door of their flat and leave her behind, waiting for news of his life or death. They were too young to be facing a decision like this. Too young to fight. Too young to die. The girl looked up into her love's eyes and saw that they too were glistened with tears. He didn't want to leave either.

Enjolras kissed Eponine's forehead and held her in his embrace. "I have to go and fight. We will be victorious. Then we will be together forever."

Eponine's cries were muffled by his red coat. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. And after this revolution, we will be married." Enjolras raised Eponine's chin and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that, Enjolaras went out into the early morning, leaving the sad girl behind, not knowing what to expect.

O..O

The students won but with the cost of a leader.

The news came when the city was finally silent. Eponine did not get any sleep the past two days. She stayed up, worrying about Enjolras and cursing herself for not going to the barricade. A few knocks clamored on the door, and Eponine already dreaded them. She answered the door to Combeferre, Grantaire, and Joly. Combeferre took his hat off and the other two men had their gazes on the ground. Eponine screamed in hysterics and found herself punching anything she could grab a hold of. "I need rope… I need rope!" she remembered screaming to the men. It took all three of them men to control her before she succumbed to tears. For the next few days before the funeral, the students took turns staying with her to keep an eye on her.

Eponine arrived at the chapel, wearing a white, long, dress with lace sleeves- her wedding dress. _He promised._ She carried a small box under her arm and placed it under the small tree in front of the chapel. In her right hand, Eponine held Enjolras's good bye letter, still not opened. _I refuse to believe it._ _I finally found someone who loved me back, and he is not here anymore. _ She threw the letter into the box containing other letters and mementos reminding her of him.

Eponine glanced at the chapel and shook her head. She cannot go through with this. But she had to. She was strong Eponine afterall.

Tears fell down her face as she pulled down her veil. _Enjolras, you were supposed to see me like this on our wedding day… today. But you are not here. Only I am here. What is going on?_ She continued walking down the aisle, holding the few flowers she managed to scrounge up from outside. The tears streamed faster down her face as she saw the casket at the front of the chapel. She saw her and Enjolras's friends at the end, most of them looking as dazed and confused as she felt. Courfeyac lifted a trumpet and played a sad tune, causing Eponine to stop in the middle of the aisle. The flowers dropped as she raised her hands up to her face to cry out loud. She did not care who saw her like this. For once, she felt no shame. She just wanted Enjolras back.

The next thing she knew, she found herself running to the casket and hid her head on top of it. _I can't do this. Enjolras, please help me. Please wake me up. This must be a dream. It's just a dream, right?_ She closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, she was still standing by the casket. _This can't be happening._

Grantaire came up to Eponine and lightly touched her shoulder. Eponine looked back with her eyes shining. He held out his hand, and she took it willingly. Grantaire smelled of scotch and whiskey as he placed Eponine in a seat. He knelt down and looked her in the eye. "I miss him too," he whispered. "I also wish it was just a dream." Grantaire sat next to her as he nodded his head to the preacher.

"We come here today to put our friend and brother…" Eponine tuned herself out of the preacher's sermon, and thought about Enjolras. Only a few months ago Enjolras came home with a simple diamond ring for her, but she thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. Just a week ago, they made love for the first time before he went off to the barricade. _No. I can't cry anymore. But Enjolras, why did you leave and go? I was begging you to stay. And you promised me that we would be together forever…_ Eponine felt herself gasp for breath quietly as she felt herself holding her breath.

Eponine looked up to the preach asking everyone to pray for Enjolras. She shook her head. _He's not gone. He can't be_. She felt like she was left out of the whole funeral mass as she watched and listened to everyone singing, the whole time feeling like a stone with no emotion. After the mass, they had to go to the cemetery to bury… him. Eponine took a deep breath as she felt her tears come back. Cosette and Marius came by and hugged Eponine. "We are truly sorry, Eponine," Cosette softly spoke. Marius nodded and glanced at the casket before looking at the ground. "He was a good man." _Was. _Eponine just nodded, still in shock that this was all happening.

Eponine watched as the students lifted the casket, each head looking forward as if they were still in shock as well. They walked a short distance to the funeral ground outside of the chapel and placed the casket by the empty grave with a tombstone on the head. "Enjolras," it read, "Brave Leader, Best Friend, Fiancé." Eponine looked away quickly and felt her heart begin to break. The preacher said a few more words and the students began to put the casket in the ground. _No. I won't let them!_ Eponine wanted to run to the casket and jump in the ground with Enjolras, but Grantaire stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Eponine looked at his face, and he shook his head with tears trailing down his cheeks. The girl stood there watching as her beloved was leaving her- this time, for the final time.

Combeferre and the other students stood in a line and lifted their pistols in the air. "Fire," he said faintly as the students honored the leader with gun shots. Eponine blinked in fear, and felt like her heart was hit by a bullet. Her eyes blinked back her tears, but they continued to fall on the soft ground. She felt someone hug her, and saw Combeferre. _They were best friends._ They continued to cry together as many of the spectators left, leaving Eponine and Combeferre behind.

_Why did you leave us, Enjolras? Don't you see your friends down here mourning you? I… I miss you. _ Eponine pulled back from Combeferre as she wiped her tears away. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I need him."

Combeferre nodded. "I know what you mean. Do you need me to walk you home?"

Eponine shook her head, and Combeferre nodded in understanding. "If you need anything, get one of us." The girl watched the student walk away as she remained by the newly packed grave by herself. She knelt down and touched the dirt. Little by little she began to scoop handfuls of dirt from the grave and threw it to the side, crying hysterically. "How," she asked the sky, "how could you leave me? You promised forever. I need you!" Her hands and head fell into her lap as she cried silently. "Why? Why?"

After what seemed like forever, Eponine looked around herself, and noticed her box of letters and mementos she kept from Enjolras. She felt herself stand up, and weakly walked to the box. The girl opened the lid and found her beloved's farewell letter. Grabbing it, Eponine tore it open and read it to herself. When she finished, she cried the tears she thought she didn't have. _You kept your promise. Forever means forever._

_My dearest Eponine,_

_I never wanted you to receive this note, but at this point in time, something has happened to me, and I have left you alone. I am sorry for leaving you at this point in your life, and I know that I broke my word I gave to you as I walked out that door, never seeing you again. Eponine, I may not be with you physically, but I will still be with you forever. I am with you now, comforting you as you are crying over me. I am the one stopping you from doing things you will regret. Eponine, I am the one who will always love you for who you are. You can continue to live without me. I know that it is going to be hard, and sometimes you may feel like you want to give up, but remember that I am always by your side. I need to tell you how thankful I am to have had you in my life. You have been my sunshine when there was rain. You were my light when there was darkness. You have made me the happiest man, and I am proud to call you my love as well as fiancé. I wish I could have been there to marry you and call you my wife, but that is for another lifetime. I promise we will meet again. There is one last thing that I ask of you before I end this letter: please do not forget me. I may be gone, but I am still here by you. I am still always looking out for you. If you need to talk to someone, I will always be there to listen to you. Eponine, I love you with all my heart and you are the most beautiful person that I have ever known. You deserve the absolute best and will always be loved. I will see you soon, my love._

_All my love,_

_Enjolras_


End file.
